falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Собор
Собор ( ) — локация Fallout. Описание Для обитателей пустоши Собор — не более, чем безобидное пристанище Чад Собора, которые пытаются нести в Пустоши мир и любовь. В действительности же он является прикрытием для тайной базы Создателя, мечтающего о превращении как можно большего количества людей в супермутантов. История Собор был построен после обнаружения Создателем Демонстрационного Убежища под Могильником в 2155 году. Создатель покорил местных жителей и основал в убежище свою базу. В конце концов над убежищем было построено монументальное сооружение, известное ныне как Собор и ставшее центром сектантов, получивших название «Чада Собора». Истинная цель культа, скрытая под видом благотворительной деятельности, заключалась в привлечении максимально возможного числа новых последователей, многие из которых со временем отправлялись в паломничество к центру Собора, заканчивавшееся погружением в чаны с ВРЭ. Собор был разрушен в 2162 году Выходцем из Убежища (в альтернативной концовке — самим Создателем, когда он узнал, что супермутанты стерильны). После разрушения на его месте остался кратер. Находки Кроме того, Чада Собора вооружены: сестра Фрэнсис — 10-мм ПП, доктор Ву — «Потрошителем», Битьё — электрокнутом, Морфеус — штурмовой винтовкой, Иеремия — лазерным пистолетом, также у них имеются мантии, красные значки-ключи. Чёрный значок-ключ есть у Морфеуса и Иеремии. Дети ночи вооружены, в основном, огнемётами и миниганами, один из них вооружён плазменным ружьём, ещё один на пути в подвал — гатлинг-лазером. У них имеются стелс-бои и изредка сенсоры движения. Морфеус имеет при себе суперстимулятор, обычные стимуляторы имеются у многих людей и Детей ночи. У доктора Ву есть психо. Расскажи о… Жители Собора отвечают этими репликами, если в файлах их диалогов не указано иное: Курсивом выделены ответы, которые были предусмотрены, но получить их в игре невозможно. Заметки * Если Выходец из Убежища одет в мантию, то может спокойно разгуливать по Собору и разговаривать с супермутантами (при наличии развитого красноречия, привлекательности и удачи). Мантии лежат на полу в библиотеке Последователей Апокалипсиса, в комнате сразу за Николь. * О Соборе упоминает ЛилиDialogueExportLily.txt. * MVSCTSHF.MSG — диалоговый файл скрытой кнопкой. * После взрыва ядерной бомбы в Соборе на руинах не наблюдается радиационного заражения. Появление За кулисами * Очевидно, при оформлении Собора разработчики позаимствовали оформление «Niagara Mohawk Building» в Сиракьюсе, штат Нью-Йорк. Здание построено в 1932 году и является образчиком стиля арт-деко в архитектуре. * Гэри Платнер создал вход в Собор с гигантским монументом над входными дверями. Позади человека с расправленными руками находится изображение атомного взрыва. По непонятным до конца причинамВозможно к моменту создания ролика этот монумент не учитывался, хоть он и отчасти и появляется на момент взрыва. он не был допущен в финальную версию игры«''While at Interplay Productions, I was Lead Artist on Fallout 1 and Art Director on Fallout 2. Here are samples from both games''». * Скотт Бенни, который также работал над наземной часть Собора, упоминает, что создавал многие диалоговые файлы обитателей Собора. Также он утверждал, что когда работал над созданием диалогов, он вызвал некоторую тревогу у других разработчиков. Вникая в характер Создателя и рассказывая о том, что его мечта является разумной, Скотт пояснил, что Fallout является по сути трагедией об убийстве Создателя. По словам Скотта Создатель пытался помочь людям, но они его безжалостно убили. Сам же автор этой идеи не без иронии отмечает, что его задумка никем не была высоко оценена и даже не была продана[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]: «''I'm a bit of a method writer, and when I wrote the Cathedral Cultists, I frightened some of my co-workers by getting into character and telling people how reasonable the Master and his dream was, and how Fallout isn't a heroic story at all, it's the tragedy about the fall of the Master who was ruthlessly murdered by people he was just trying to help but who are (sob!) too willful to accept change. No one bought my interpretation. (That alone is a tragedy.)». * Собор упоминается в изначальной версии истории событий, которую составили Брайан Фрейермут и Скотт Кэмпбелл, тогда Чада Собора назывались Детьми Цитадели ( )Интервью Б. Фрейермута[http://archive.nma-fallout.com/article.php?id=60785 ''The Origins of Fallout]. Галерея Fo1 Cathedral Tower.png|Башня Судьбы Fo1 Cathedral Ground Floor.png|Внутри Cathedral Ruins.png|После ядерного взрыва CATH.jpg|Фон собора, используемый в диалогах с говорящими головами в Соборе Fo1 Cathedral 2.jpg|Статуя над входом Собора FO1 Cathedral Beta.jpg|Ранний вариант Собора, созданный Гэри Платнером Fo1 Cathedral Front.png|Вариант Собора, не допущенный к финальной игре Видео Взрыв Собора Примечания }} en:The Cathedral es:Catedral fr:Cathédrale pl:Katedra pt-br:The Cathedral uk:Собор zh:Cathedral Категория:Локации Fallout Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Локации, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Чада Собора Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout